To Find And Kill An Angel
by RockerRema13
Summary: The Sanzo gang are up & heading to the West with Hazel hot on their trail. But when they meet a pack of wild teens the journey to West becomes a bit more excitable. And Sanzo thought there would be no more sidetrips? [No its not a romantic fic]
1. Hating Neighbors

Hello. I'm Rema and this is my fanfiction. It takes place during the Hazel era and does have some OC's. No romance. All friendship!

Currently, this story is going through editing. So bare with the lameness.

Only OC's belong to me. Saiyuki boys are Minekura's.

* * *

_Kill All The Demons You Want,_

_If They Deserve It._

_But it's A Sin,_

_To Kill An Angel._

--

**"DAMNIT**, can't we get separate rooms?"

"Sure, if ya want to go and buy it yourself!"

"Calm down you two! Others can hear us."

--

**"Nah!** Are we there yet?" A whiny voice rang out from a moving jeep in a desert.

"Chill, monkey boy. We'll get food in the next town." An older voice retorted.

"I never said I was hungry!" The young boy replied, his golden eyes shining in frustration and tiredness. His brown short hair ruffled.

"Sure ya are. You always think with your stomach, Goku." The crimson eyed and haired man sat back and teased the younger one. Flicking away a finished cigarette bud, he smirked.

"No, I don't Gojyo!!"

"Fine fine…." There was a long pause of silence before he added, "Want a banana?"

"Hell yea, I d- HEY!"

The two were off. Squabbles in the backseat won over the blowing wind. Insults that grow old fast were thrown back and forth…

"Bean monkey!"

"Roach kappa!"

"Gluttony chimp!"

"Perverted sprite!"

Until a rather loud gun shot interrupted, the bullet barely passing their heads. In the front seat a blonde haired monk readied to fire again. "Shut the hell up. Damn you idiots are so annoying." His anger flared as purple droopy eyes went back to the road.

"Now, now, Sanzo" the driver said. "No need to get violent. We're nearing a town now. We'll be there before the sun is down." He repositioned his monocles over his right emerald eye. Him never interfering more than with words to his three companions.

"Hey, Hakkai," Goku started, "Can we get some food?" His head right beside Hakkai's, hair almost identical color if not for the older being darker.

"Yes, Goku. We'll go shopping when we reach town." He assured him, being rewarded with a yelp of excitement.

"Jeez, you really do think with your stomach," Gojyo sighed.

"Shut up, kappa!"

"Bottomless pit!"

The argument started up once more as they reached the town. Another shot was fired soon after.

"Urasai!"

**AS** they made their way into town, the four travelers pulled up beside a building. It's tan color, just lighter than the dirt, adding another shade to the town's simple color scheme. A warm vibe of orange and red from the sun sank against it all, giving off a comfortable feeling of welcome. The people living there merely passed by, minding their own business, not causing any trouble. They kept content and happy expressions. Only one thing could've not happened: youkai. None were spotted, nor heard.

When the guys piled out of the jeep, a bright light glowed. In an instant the automobile had turned into a small white dragon. With a soft 'coo', it flew straight for Hakkai and sat upon his shoulder.

"You did well, Hakuryu." The emerald eyed one commented, gently patting it's head.

"Alright, lets go!" Goku rushed inside with the others following.

When they went to the front desk to rent a room, a great disappointment occurred.

"What do ya mean only one room left?!" Gojyo and Goku shouted in unison.

"Are you positive that's all the boarding?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes, I'm deeply sorry, but I can bring extra blankets up for you." The young girl said.

Sighing a bit, "Thank you," Hakkai bowed and started towards the stairs.

"I call dibs on a bed!" The monkey king rushed forth, only to have a paper fan painfully swapped on his head.

"No, you get the floor. I paid, I get a bed." Sanzo stated, no questions asked.

"Well, shall we go?" The dragon-owner led the way, pulling on Gojyo's sleeve, away from the girl he was flirting with. Since one bed was left, they all knew Cho Hakkai would receive it. Even if calm and polite, anger was something no one dared provoke onto him.

Though, before the four could make a step, loud noises came from the top. A crash and tumble, then a yelp and beats of feet rushing down the hall. In a flash of dark blurriness, a girl had stepped on her brakes. Stopping just in time to not hit anyone, she leaned against the wall, head peeking from behind. A flushed face and heavy breathing of a pony-tailed brunette stood before them. Her flaxen eyes barely visible from behind concealing curtains of hair. Bare feet twiddled from under baggy blue jeans, the rest covered by a jacket.

"You may hear some cries and shouts from our room; please disregard it and carry on with your life…Oh, and we will clean any mess we make, so don't worry." And with that, the girl sped back up the stair, black coat fluttering right behind her.

The gang stood in minor surprise. Though that quickly wore off when Gojyo snickered, "For a moment, she kinda reminded me of monkey boy, here." He commented, heading up the stairs.

"Oh my, two Gokus?" Hakkai thought of it, following in suet.

"What's that mean?" The young boy asked, offended by their tone yet confused of why it was said.

"Hurry up," Sanzo ordered, Goku complying quickly.

"Ow, take it out! Take it out!" A female voice came from a room down the hall. "It hurts!" Another whine.

"Ooooh, sounds like someone is gettin' some," the red-haired half breed suggested, a smirk rising.

"Gettin' what?" Golden eyes looked up, confused and hoping for an answer.

"Nothing Goku. It's nothing," Hakkai interfered hastily. Saying it as to not have their young friend tainted by lustful information. He walked over and opened their door.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Gojyo said, following in. "Man, I feel sorry for those next to them."

Looking hopefully up to Sanzo, Goku waited for an answer. The blonde monk simply walked by and inside, though. Not taking a glance towards the curious monkey. Knowing no one would explain, Goku gloomily followed, plopping himself in a chair.

**It** had been but a few hours since they arrived. Sanzo sat quietly in bed as the other three went shopping. Glasses hitched on his nose and newspaper in his hands, the blonde leaned against the wall. Silence dwelling peacefully from the room, though he couldn't say the same about the room next door. What happened behind the wall behind him was anything but peaceful. Quite frankly, it bothered him beyond all patience.

Of course being the polite gentlemen of a monk he was, Sanzo would ask his neighbors to tone down their actions and volume…by threatening them with his gun. Throwing down his paper frustratingly, he stomped out of their room. The last kick to the wall was the last straw. He silently wanted to shoot Gojyo for his earlier comment; they were the lucky ones to be there. Standing in front of the door a few feet from theirs, Sanzo knocked, no regard to its volume. An answer to his knock was replied by hushes and giggles as well as rummaging of furniture. A minute later the door opened.

A head was slightly turned away, cheek scarlet and hair ebony. The boy's shirt was torn at the shoulders, though bandages covered his right arm as baggy pants did his legs. A full toothy grin complete with a laugh finally faced Sanzo. With that, crimson eyes looked up, laughter gone.

"Yea?" His tone was of boredom and disrespectful attitude.

Glaring at the boy, as he did everyone, the monk responded, "Shut the hell up in there." A demand, that should be obeyed, was barked.

It was as if the kid was suppressing a giggle-snort when he replied, "Right-o."

"Tch, you better." He hardened his gaze, sobering the boy up.

"Don't worry, sir." A female voice called from inside. She came up, rubbing her head and holding a brush full of dirty blonde hair. "We'll try to lessen our volume, and sorry for the earlier noise." Her emerald eyes, full of apologetic and mischievous emotions, reminded Sanzo of Hakkai.

The boy rolled his red eyes, so much like Gojyo's, and crossed his arms, "Yea." He strolled back inside, pushing past the girl whose clothing looked native, but matched her eye scheme.

"Hn." Sanzo turned away, door closed behind him. He leisurely walked to his room, though not before hearing the boy snickering an insult about him, giggles responded back. After that, a shriek came from the opposite direction of the hall.

"Look what we brought, Sanzo!" The excited tone of Goku only meant food. Sighing, the blonde walked inside their room.

* * *

**"OW,** take it out! Take it out!" The girl wailed. She was sitting on the floor as her head was pulled back once more. "It hurts!"

"Oh, stop whining! Jeez, Kayko, ya wimp!" Another girl dropped the brush onto her lap, dirty blonde strands still in it.

"Well, you practically ripped my hair out!" Emerald eyes looked fiercely up at her companion.

"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever." She replied, yellow eyes rolled.

"Quit your fightin' and lets start. I already shuffled th' cards," a boy called irritatingly.

"Alright," the brunette female sighed, taking a seat at the table as well as Kayko.

"Spoons is the game and since we couldn't find spoons, we'll use-"

"Don't we need more people for Spoons?" Flaxen eyes raised an eyebrow.

"Well…fine, we'll play Blackjack."

"Stakes?"

"Anything. No give backs either, unless ya won it back."

"I'm okay with that."

Grins were quickly spreading with the thoughts of winning.

As the cards were passed and disposed, hits were made, bluffs were called out, but also passed, and items found their way to new owners. Hollering, hooting, groaning, fists to the table, cards to the floor, and much more was displayed during the game. In the hours of Blackjack, many things were lost as well as gained. Partings were made, but in the rare occurrence some were brought back. In the end, when all three players sat around their room and scattered into comfortable positions, they were finally at peace.

"I thought we said no give backs," the boy mumbled.

"Yea, well, since when do we obey the rules, Shad? Even if our own," the brunette held a smile as she lay on her bed against the wall. "We're born rebels, my good man."

"Man?" Kayko questioned with a chuckled, "Since when was Shadow a man?" With that the girls began to giggle.

"I am so a man!" He retorted bravely. "Age difference aside."

"Pfft. He sounds squeaky to me."

"Shut it, Rema!" He scowled, throwing a pillow at the laughing girl.

"Oh So tough," Kayko mocked, a pillow reaching her as well.

"Shut up!"

"Squeaky McSqueakers!"

"Brat!"

"Wenches!"

The boy lunged off his spot of the bed and to the girl on the floor. The one positioned on the other bed rolled herself around, hands to her sides to keep the fits of giggles from exploding. Faces were quickly turning red and a table found itself on its side. Pillows were thrown to scarlet cheeks, laughs escaped into the air, and in the mist of it all a knock had barely been heard, despite its own volume.

"Okay, okay. Someone get the door," Rema panted between laughs.

Having trouble standing, a wobbly Shadow reached the door. Opening it, he was faced with a pissed off blonde man. Trying to sober up to sane, Shadow took care of what was to be dealt with. That is, until Kayko had to intervene and save his laughing ass.

Rema merely laid on her bed, out of view from the visitor as she took in breaths of air. It would take awhile for the sobering to begin, so in the mean time she rested lazily.

The door closed and Kayko quickly reverted back to being hyper. Shadow's snickering beginning to grow into a full laugh.

"Man, what a scowl-y tight ass." This caused the rest to once again respond with uncontrollable giggles.

* * *

END CHAPTER 1. The beginning stanzas are inspired by 'To Kill A Mocking Bird'. LAME I KNOW.


	2. Thank You For Smoking

Chapter 2! Editing still being done. But enjoy!

Also, if you've noticed, the horizontal rulers are being used when perspectives change from person to person or group to group. Now, with the cigarette and whole cancer and dying thing, this is just her explaining the basics of it. I'm not sure if that time knew of the tobacco effects, so she only knows the bare minimum, if it's even all fully true.

* * *

**IT** was only later, when the table was back to its rightful position, but cards were still scattered beside cans of beverages and bodies found their way parallel to the ceiling, that they were finally able to subdue their laughter. Their path to being completely on the ground and not high as a kite, was still a ways to go.

"Hey, dudes. 'Ey, do ya know what?" Rema spoke out in the eerier drunken-like silence.

"Hmm?" Jade eyes didn't bother to open as an incoherent reply was made.

"Walls are cool."

"Huh? What the hell are you on?"

"Naw, listen though. I mean, like, walls make stuff, ya know. Like, without 'em we can't have shelter. They hold th' ceilin' up and th' floor down."

"Aw, I get it. Cool, man. It's th' support for everythin'," crimson eyes stared in a daze at the ceiling.

"I…really don't wanna know what you're thinking," Kayko responded, now all three pairs of peepers gazing upward.

"Dude, I think I need some fresh air," Rema sighed, struggling to stand from the floor. As her wobbly feet made contact with the ground, they slowly started to move her towards the door.

After minutes of stumbling around, some gained chuckles, Rema had finally made it outside. With only a whiff of fresh oxygen, the brunette's head cleared up in no time. She stood on the first road of the town, moon-light eyes star gazing. Rema didn't even realize night has fallen until now. Though the scenery was beautiful, people were inside their homes, for the most part anyway. A peaceful town that seemed to hold no worries, but it never lasts.

While aimlessly, and with little attention, wandering around the girl had found herself between two patches of green. A perfect place to lay down and rest. Soon enough she had her back on the grass and arms pillowing her head. Truly comfortable, with a hint of tranquil, until an accented voice smoothly spoke out.

"My, my. Seems I'm not the only one enjoyin' this wonderful night air." A western accent is what it was, rather polite as well.

Rema opened one eyes and spotted the man who held it. He had light blue hair, almost white, but deep aqua eyes. His clothing could be dubbed as nightly, simple blue pants and shirt. He could've had every shade on him that had to do with sapphire. With that noted, Rema once again closed her eyes.

"Seems ya'll two are takin' pleasure in this night."

Slightly confused for a moment, she peeked over the area. In a second, flaxen met violet in an uninterested lock. Though, just as soon as they spotted each other, the violet shifted away. They were droopy and matched the natural scowl below them. A rather unwelcoming, but amusing in some part, presence was given off the blonde man that seem to have zero sense of humor and tolerance.

As he looked away a cancer stick was placed between his lips and hands searched for a lighter. When the movement stopped a look of sheer disappointment and irritation glowed on his expression. Awkward still silence plagued the space as the two watched the monk , a bit of amusement it was.

Trying not to laugh, Rema went for a small snicker. Sitting up and reaching in her own pocket for something that would help, she soon gripped and tossed it, "Here."

Without batting an eye, the blonde caught it. Opening his palm, he stared down at the blue and black lighter. A hint of silver specks shinning by the moon light. Suspicious, violet eyes stared down the girl.

"You need it more than I do, Mr. Priest," she said. "Besides, it'll be one less smoker in the world for the long run." The brunette added nonchalantly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he glanced up, lighting his cigarette and puffing out smoke.

"Well…" she began, thinking of what right words to use for 'Blue Cowboy' and 'Droopy Eyes', as she had nicknamed them. The Blue Cowboy leaned against a near by tree as Droopy eyes still eyed her from the bench, distrust that vibes off both.

"Hmm…How to explain it to an obvious smoking addict," brunette thought aloud.

"Hn," veins of anger seemed to pop onto his forehead.

Inhaling and exhaling lightly, Rema began. Her voice sounded distant and thoughtful, yet loud enough for them to listen peacefully.

"Placing a paper wrapped around tobacco between addicted pale lips, dying lungs inhaled its particles, then exhaled smoke. Toxins swim down into your blood stream, attaching themselves onto oxygen and blood cells for a free ride. Straight to your lungs they go. Once there, small bits of tar from the pollutant latch onto your lungs, like parasites."

A bit eccentric, though the story was getting through. The two stared off to the side or continued to watch the brunette. This information too weird to be true, yet still believable because of that. A tale that kept a fraction of their attention.

"Once healthy pink, now dark and rotted, lungs struggle to supply clean air to the body. When fully crisp and tainted, the heart takes the blows. No longer able to pump oxygen properly, it risks to take its last breath. As it does, the beating for survival fades. It silently cursing the addictive product. Its last words, as the heart starts to do…"

She paused, casually lifting her hand to scratch the bridge of her nose. Eyes close, concentrating on telling the tale.

"As the heart dies, its last words are 'Way to go dumbass, ya killed us both.'" No more was said from the slightly grinning girl. An eerie silence falling upon them as the air grew thick with tension. Both men still soaking it all in.

"My, my. You sure do say some fascinatin' words, missy," the Blue Cowboy commented.

"Fascinatin' but true." Some childish humor drawn from her. "People can get sick from just breathin' in the tobacco. Very dangerous."

"So?" The priest said, attitude of interest clear and obvious. "People get sick and die. That's the way the world works."

"Hmm…Well, I guess that's true…" She thought. "But, I'd rather not get sick." A small murmur made as if she was talking more to herself than blondie.

"Tch. Whatever." He gripped onto the lighter, getting ready to toss it back. "Here."

Lifting a hand, she rejected. "Nah. I said earlier, ya need it more than I do. Maybe my prediction will happen, but not for some years." She stoop, wiping her jeans.

* * *

**The** girl was interesting in of herself. A story of imagination was good in children. As Hazel listened to her story he confirmed that she had a fascinating point of view. It reminded him a bit of Goku, age and hyper activeness almost perfect. When she let Sanzo keep her lighter, Hazel was curious. Was she trying to be polite, or did she really wish for his demise? The girl was a mystery that showed up in only a few moments.

Looking up from her pants, she blinked a few times. "Hmm…"

"What?" Sanzo was easily ticked as she stared at him and Hazel.

She didn't answer right away, instead she gave the slightest of smiles and stood. "It was a fun time to meet you both, holy men."

"Oh!" Hazel realized, "My name is Hazel Grosse, li' lady," His gloved hand reached out as he stepped. "And this fine sir is Priest Genjyo Sanzo." A full smile as he added.

Veins of anger appeared on the blonde monk, they were clear as the moon, "No one said you could include me into your introduction."

The brunette chuckled as she stepped forward and shook Hazel's hand. "Rema is what I'm referred to," She answered.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He gave a gentleman-like smile. "Beggin' your pardon miss Rema, but are you a local?" Hazel asked, accent fluent as blue eyes glowed kindly.

"Local? Hmm…nope, can't say I am," her voice sounded innocent and almost childish.

"So ya'll travelin' I reckon?"

"I guess so, if ya put it that way,"

"All by your lonesome?"

"Huh? Oh, no! I wouldn't last a day by myself," she released the hand-shake grip and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "They say I'd probably get into fights."

"'They' as in your companions? That doesn't sound like they have much faith in ya," He chuckled along with her.

"Nah, it's true, anyway." A goofy grin. "Speaking of them, I best get goin'. Can't leave them alone, too." She gave a slight wave to the two holy men as she paced herself towards the inn's door. Though, as she was about to go in, Rema turned and gave a loud call, "You two don't make a very good couple!" The girl scurried inside quickly.

Hazel noticed a cigarette that snapped in half between Sanzo's lips. A most furious expression appeared on the priest as his face turned red.

"Now, now, I'm sure she meant no harm," the bishop said, not sure whether to snicker or feel insulted. Though his words didn't stop Sanzo from stomping off in a huff.

"Quite a strange one, both of ya'll are." A light chuckle.

"Tch. Whatever," the blonde scuffed as he shut the door of the inn behind him.

Watching him leave, the bishop stood alone under the street light. His hopes for speaking with the Sanzo priest deflated in an instant by that unknown girl. Though, he wasn't all discouraged. In fact, he knew in the back of his mind that even if he did speak to the other privately, not much would've been gained or exchanged. After this, though, something was gained. A new suspicion of a stranger whom peeked his curiosity. This was only based on a little feeling; one that came when he first met the Sanzo, as well.

* * *

**She** was strange, he'll give her that. That last comment was uncalled for, though. Of course during his journey, Genjyo Sanzo had met a lot of strange beings. This one seemed no different…at least he hoped. The priest couldn't afford any more side trips, so this was definitely no different.

Taking his time, the blonde stopped by a window. Hopefully he would be able to smoke peacefully now, without annoying pests about. Grabbing his pack of cancer sticks, Sanzo placed one between his lips. Searching his robes for a light, he came across the lighter that girl, Rema, had 'given' him.

Violet droopy eyes stared down at it with a grumpy expression. Inspecting it in his hand, he noticed the silver slivers sparkling on it. Shinning past the blue and black that covered it. Despite his hopes that there would be no side trips, Sanzo knew this one was, unfortunately, different.

"Tch, annoying ass…nitari" He mumbles, flipping the cap back and lighting his stick. Taking a long drag and blowing out smoke, he frowned while staring at the item.

* * *

Whoo! Read and Review Please.


	3. Parties Need Twister

Chapter 3! The meetings and fun!

* * *

**"What** the hell?" Rema felt blood beginning to rush to her face, along with some twitching, as she saw Kayko and an unknown boy tangles by arms and legs on a color spotted mat.

"Oi, Rema! We're playin' -" Shadow began.

"I know what you're playin'. I'm askin' why they're scrambled up!"

"What, are you feeling a bit jealous?" Kayko looked up, her face also red from heat.

"Tch, no." She closed the door. "Just wonderin' 'cause, from here, it looks…" The brunette thought a bit as she sat at a bed, "…a bit disturbing."

"Oh, haha." Her green eyed companion tumbled about with a chuckle, laying on her back. "Yea, so this here is-"

"I'm Goku!" The boy, who now sat cross-legged, extended a grain towards Rema.

"Hmm, I'm Rema," she nodded to him in acknowledgement. "Nice to see new victims." A nonchalant phrase meaning just as it was stated.

"Hehehe, so, ya guys like chips?" Standing with bags in his arms, Shadow spilled it all on the floor. "Now that missy is here we can really have fun." A mischievous smile crept on him.

Curiously look up at the other boy, Goku tilted his head, "Hmm?"

"Ah, belching and fast-drinking, how extreme." The brunette caught a can of soda tossed her way.

"Most fun way to spend our evening," Kayko gave a small grin as she rose her drink to a toast.

"Oh yea," the boy replied, handing one over to Goku. "Have you ever played?"

"Of course!" Exclaimed the young golden eyed male. "So prepare to lose!"

Smirking, Shadow took a seat next to him, "Alright-y then!"

"Last one to finish completely gorging their beverage loses their pride in this room." Rema tipped her drink as a ready mark, "…And…Go!" She began to take the gulps of soda, as did the others.

In a chorus the four drank with speed. Chugging down liquid in such a trivial challenge. Throats slid up and down, traveling the soda from mouth to stomach. Eyes shifted from one person to another in attempts to read how they were doing. As each neared their final drops, clanks of metal hit the ground an instant; a tie.

"Chips!" Gasped Shadow.

Bags opened and hands ruffled in. Grabbing the crunchy snacks and shoving them into the anxious jaws. Teeth barely able to chew for the food was hastily swallowed. Several minutes passed like this until every one of the four bags was thrown to the floor.

* * *

**"So,** where's the saru?" Sanzo nonchalantly asked, sitting himself at the table with Hakkai.

"Oh, he's next door with some kids. They're getting along quite nicely," the monocle-man answered, sipping his tea.

"Next door? You mean with those loud-ass noisy brats?"

"Now, now, Sanzo. They're not at all that bad."

"Tch, almost pity the guardian watching them," he scowled.

"Actually…." Hakkai started, "they seem to be traveling with no form of chaperones."

"Well, it's not our problem," the monk crossed his arms as if he was putting his foot down on a non-existent debate.

Placing down his cup of tea, the green-eyed brunette sighed. "They seem so young though."

And as that statement finished, a crash echoed through the walls. The source: next door.

"My, they seem to be quite active."

"They're getting along nicely, huh?" Veins began to appear on the blonde's forehead.

Placing on a melancholy smile, Hakkai replied to the rhetorical questions, "Yes, well, it's nice for Goku to play with young adults his age. Plus, it seems they needed a bit of cheering up as well."

Having a hint of glare in his eye, Sanzo looked at his comrade skeptically, "Are you going somewhere with this?"

Giving a slight chuckle, "Alas, you've caught me…"

* * *

**"Damnit,"** cussed the red-eyed boy as his was the last.

"Ah-ha!" A declared mocking statement made by Rema. Her finger dramatically pointed to the sore loser. "You lose this time!" The finger was quickly accompanied by her thumb. The hand up against her forehead for Shadow.

"So, how would you like to lose you pride?" Kayko wiped her hands and mouth, soon enough to reveal a Cheshire-cat grin.

Before Shadow had a chance to answer, Goku piped up with an idea that would work. "Run outside, naked, while singing!" Indeed, the brunette seemed quite acquainted with this game of humiliation.

Smirking, Rema nodded, "I like this kid."

"Alright, Shadow. You heard him." Kayko and the others moved themselves to the table. "Now then, you can begin at any time…"

Sighing in deep regret, Shadow stood and began the show.

* * *

**_'"Grah!"_******_A grunting whine came from Goku as he lay on his back, head tilting down at the edge of one of the beds. "Hakkaaaaiii!"_

_"Hmm?" Looking up from his book, jade eyes immediately spotted the frustrated and disgruntle expression of Goku._

_"I'm booooorreeed!" Another whine as he felt himself getting fidgety._

_"I'm sorry, Goku, but it's too late to go out."_

_"Wha'?! But Gojyo got to go play cards!" He pressed on for indeed, the red-head had been at the bar all day so far._

_"Yes, well, hopefully he doesn't cause a brawl this late and besides, he is older than you." The human-to-youkai commented, even though Goku was actually older than them all put together._

_"Bah!" Another grunt was made to show his defeat, though that was overrun by a bang of wood from next door._

_"Damnit, you idiot! Don't break the table!" A female voice echoed from behind the wall._

_"Well, miss bossy, if you'd shut up and let me move it!" Another shout, though his one a boy._

_"Bossy?! I am not bossy, you…you stupid dork!" The sound of rumbling and thuds soon followed as well as small cries of pain. A second later, it all went silent._

_"Oh my…" Commented Hakkai as he stared, baffled at the wall._

_"…Uhh…okay," Unsure of what to say, Goku flipped onto his stomach and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

_Setting his book down, Hakkai stood and stepped out into the hallway. Goku followed out of sheer curiosity. Though, Not a moment later did they stand face to face with two beings, looking around Goku's age, if not slightly taller._

_"I'm sorry, were we bein' too loud?" The dirty-blonde female seemed to be out of breath, though they knew the situation at hand._

_"Oh, well yes, to be quite honest here." Hakkai placed on an uncertain smile. This must be how it feels when you walk upon a loud group; he felt a bit of pity for all those in restaurants who were present to see their group bicker noisily._

_"Hehe, yea. We seem to be a problem for the neighbors,"_

_"Yea, this girl has a loud voice…" The boy spoke up as he leaned against the door frame._

_A tight smile came upon the girl's face upon hearing the comment, "Sorry." She gave a bow with the apology, dunking the boy's head down to the ground._

_With this, Goku and Hakkai were allowed to take a glimpse of what the ruckus was caused by. The first thing to catch their attention was the white mat sprawled, and wrinkled, with different colored dots lined on it. It seemed to have taken the space where the tipped over table had been. Also, off to the side beside one of the beds, lay bags upon cans of chips and soda. This picture was one of which only the words 'childish sleepover' could describe._

_"'eeeeeyy! Wha's that polka-dotted -color-thing?" A tanned hand rose and pointed to the floor that had the mat, curiosity obviously peeked. "It's like a rainbow rained on it!"_

_Straightening their postures, the two turned to see what Goku was pointing at. "Ah…" They stated in chorus, realizing what it was._

_Not wasting a moment or beat, the ebony haired boy invited Goku in to check it out. "It's a game! C'mon!"_

_"Yesh!" The happy monkey followed excitingly. It was better than complaining about boredom._

_"I assume that was the reason of your troubles?" Hakkai guessed, already knowing the answer._

_"Ah, you got it. A game of Twister the inn keepers let us borrow." Two pairs of emerald eyes watched as the younger boys began chatting comfortably about the game before them. "They said we can play as long as we be quiet, but…Heh, yea." She started, but they both knew how it ended._

_"I see. So, you two traveling with your parents?" The monocle-man asked, starting up a conversation seeing as how he knew he wouldn't be able to get Goku to leave._

_Though, the air seemed to tense before the girl turned to Hakkai and gave him a forced smile, "No, we're just traveling to catch the next raid of each town. Us youngsters gotta party without adults 'round right?"_

_The man could literally see the heart break in her in, though chose to leave the subject be._

_"Gah! My body's all twisted up!" Goku's voice rang out, causing the two at the door to turn and chuckle at his first experience with the game._

_"Ha, yep! That's the point of Twister, man!" Red eyes twinkled and danced with the laughter as the boy spun the arrow on the cardboard to choose the next move._

_Though, before he could slide his foot more towards his hand, his stomach arching up to the ceiling, Goku tumbled down onto his back in a fit of laughter. "Hey, Hakkai! Can I stay here for a bit?" His golden eyes were soon looking up at the older man with hope that the answer would please him._

_"Yea, can he?" The boy who sat on the chair was also pleading._

_"Huh? Can I? Pleeeaase!"_

_"My, my, it seems they've gotten along quite well in this last minute." Hakkai couldn't help but chuckle at Goku's ability to befriend people this quickly. "Well, only if it's okay with them," he turned to the girl._

_"Uh, sure. If he wants."_

_"Yes!" Both boys exclaimed as they started over._

_"Thank you for letting Goku stay and play." His polite manner automatically thanked them for his younger companion. "Oh, and you may refer to me as Hakkai."_

_"It's fine, man, and I'm Kayko. That there is Shadow," she stated and smiled. Both her and Hakkai chortled over the other two's loud teasing before ultimately he strolled back into their own room to finish reading his book in peace._

* * *

Whee! End chapter 3! Yay flashbacks!


	4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Okay! Let's clear some things up. This is a new chapter. Crazy things happen.

Saiyuki - not mine.

* * *

**"And** what's the point of this story, again?" Sanzo listened till the end, catching nothing of importance.

Plastering on his usual smile, Hakkai answered in a song-song manner, "Oh nothing."

"Tch," he could usually read the other being, even when all that was seen was the fake smile. Though, this time, he couldn't find anything but the fact that he knew something Genjyo Sanzo did not. So, deciding not to waste time digging deeper into the discussion of wild teenagers, the monk started a new, "They were loud again, huh?"

Hakkai knew exactly what he was doing, but played along. "Yes, well, they are at that wild age."

Before Sanzo could answer, and as if right on cue, a burst of loud laughter seemed to roar from outside in the hallway. Both men looked at the door, catching the rising and falling sound of off-key singing, but also the high intensity of laughter.

"Girls just wanna have fu-un!"

A screech like voice seemed to be moving up and down the hall, causing Hakkai to curiously open the door.

"Oooohh, girls just wanna have fuuuun!"

Though, what he saw also caused him to fully widen the door, letting Sanzo peek up to see the sight of a near-nude body running across their door.

"What the hell." More of a statement than a question, both the monk, who didn't skip a beat as he stomped up, and a red-haired kappa, who arrived at the wrong time, had no other way to describe the sight..

"Oh my," blushed Hakkai. His face getting redder as the boy turned and ran back, shouting the song at the top of his lungs.

It was also at this time the neighboring people decided to check the noisy scene. However, what they saw wasn't one they enjoyed. In fact, it left them speechless as they slowly closed their doors in response to the odd entertainment.

The said boy happened to finally take notice of the audience and slowed down. Not even passing their threshold, his face glowed redder than his eyes as he quickly covered up. "Oh shi-!" He seemed to scurry across and slam the door closed next to theirs.

"I…I do believe that was Shadow," murmured the monocle-man from beneath his hand that still covered his face. He turned towards Sanzo who stood trembling with fists at his sides, veins of anger clearly visible on his blonde head. This only made Hakkai spur nervous chuckles as he saw the monk tread heavily to their neighbors. "Well, I guess that's strike three."

Gojyo took the chance to walk up, not even bothering to ask what was going on. "And in only one night, too…"

* * *

**"Ha**hahaha!" Laughter busted through out all the room as the three accomplices watched the show before them.

Shadow, having not gone back on the dare, had stripped down and was beginning to jog up and down the hall. Though it was even greater when the lyrics flowed loudly from his mouth and his arms were above his head as if taking a ride on a roller coaster. During the stripping though, Shad had come to conclusion that being fully nude wasn't the brightest of ideas, since people would most likely peek out at him when his act was on. So, to take that idea's place, they had decided to put him in something equally as humiliating, if not more funny: a short skirt. He was still going commando, but it was like wearing a loin cloth in the jungle; it censored, but didn't exactly cover.

And so with the show proceeding on as planned, the three person audience didn't miss a moment nor chance to laugh and jeer at their friend through it all. However in some cases, what seemed to be the best moment of it all was when they noticed Goku's room door open to reveal an older brunette standing shell shocked at the sight as well as the tall redhead that made it back in time. Of course, when a new set of eyes had seen him, Shadow felt the need to end the show out of deathly embarrassment. He quickly covered his lower proportion and sped across, only to push the other three back and slam the door behind him. This scene had caused a skyrocket in their amount of laughter as they rolled on the floor, unable to breathe past the uncontrollable fit of giggle-snorts.

"HOLY SHI-" The black haired one started, his face still red and heated, "Did…did they SEE ME?!" Horror dawned itself upon the young man.

"Oh my…Oh my god!" Kayko managed to gasp out when the laughing subdued a bit.

"Tha' was…was…" Goku couldn't even finish before he busted in giggles once more at the freshly implanted memory.

"EPIC!" Finished Rema. All three of them red faced from lack of oxygen in the past few moments.

"That was horrifying!" Retorted Shadow.

"Then, why'd ya do it?" Taunted Goku, not able to hold the grin appearing on his features or the twinkle of mocking mischief in his golden eyes.

"I had to!"

"You 'had' to?" Green eyes skeptically looked over the boy, arms crossed, "Uh-huh…"

"I did!"

"Why?" Rema joined, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…well, you all dared me!"

"You chose your word over your pride?" More taunts.

"My how manly!" More snickers.

"Ya did a good job at makin' us laugh!" More cruel amusement.

"Ya-you shut up!" The boy was starting to get frustrated, regretting on ever going through with it. "Shut up before I-"

A loud pounding at the door interrupted him.

Shadow swung it open, still agitated about everything and ready to snap at anyone who was closest. "WHAT!?" He didn't know who it was before it fully sunk in.

"What?" The small word was more like a question for Shadow's question, only more venom filled and calm.

"Droopy eyes!" cheeped Rema, excitement in her voice at the sudden turn of events.

"Sanzo!" Goku piped up, surprised, yet not shocked, at the sudden intrusion.

"Droopy Eyes Sanzo?" Questioned Kayko and Shadow, though the latter of the two groaning in a disapproved tone.

"What." More of a demand as violet droopy gaze swept across all four of them.

"Ah, I would have assumed everyone would be present." The other brunette also showed up, right behind Sanzo.

"Hakkai!" Kayko would have found this more hilarious if she wasn't also caught.

"Hakkai, too!" Goku grinned.

"Hakkai?" Inquired Rema.

"Yes?" He smiled kindly.

"The party's all here," Another joined, casually.

"Gojyo!" Goku laughed out loud.

"Gojyo?" The three others repeated.

"Goku?" He peeked.

"Goku." Stated Sanzo.

"Sanzo!" The monkey exclaimed once more.

"Sanzo!" Rema copied.

"Nitari-Rema…" He growled.

"Nitari?" Teased Kayko.

"Rema?" Hakkai and Gojyo glanced over, asking.

"Rema!" Hugged Goku.

"Shadow!" She shouted, pointing at the reason why they were all there.

"Kayko!" Shad called back.

"What?" Kayko seemed confused now.

"Meatbuns!" someone gleefully cheered.

"Where!?"

"How!"

"What the fuck?"

"Why!"

"Organs!"

"Sicko!"

"Oh my."

"Meatbuns?!"

"Yay!"

"Urasai!"

* * *

Okay, I've really edited what goes where and to what chapter. This is a new one. I think this part of the story is gonna be long and I thought the chapters were short, so I shifted some things.


	5. Their Morning Game

Okay! Chapter 5, new! The next morning!

Wow, it's like 3am...Oh well. Hopefully its all good.

* * *

**The** next morning both groups got familiar over breakfast. Two tables were near each other in which they sat; their noise seemed to have doubled. Squabbles continued between individuals, whether over food or just to be funny.

"Well now, it's enlightening to be on the same page with everyone. Hopefully we are well acquainted as to who is who," Hakkai stated, his mother-hen personality dominant when it sensed the arrival of more youths.

"Yea, last night was whack," commented Rema as she sipped a glass of lemonade.

"More confusing than I like," Kayko added after she swallowed a mouthful of food.

"More annoying, is what is was," growled the priest, trying to ignore everyone from behind his newspaper, but failing horribly due to more voices.

"I don' know…How old are you three anyway?" He knew the girls were no older than Goku, so Gojyo kept his lecherous self towards the waitress that came by every now and then.

"Sixty four."

"Nineteen."

"Twenty one."

All three answers seemed to have been blurted out at the same time, so it was hard to distinguish the numbers and voices.

"We're not 64," hissed the dirty blonde as she glared at Rema. "And you're not 21," a roll of her eyes towards the boy couldn't be held back for his lie.

"So, I presume you all are nineteen?" Hakkai stifled his chuckle to be polite.

"No. We're nineteen. He's seventeen." Kayko explained, taking another bite out of her breakfast.

"So you aren't children…" Sanzo stated, emphasizing on the last word, more to the well-mannered man beside him who kept his smile in tact.

"Hmm?" Was all the green eyed brunette replied, unable to resist teasing their grumpy priest.

"Technically, no. But, we sure do charm people with that certain bit of child-innocence." Rema snickered, leaning back so her smile could further prove her sarcasm.

"Reminds me of a certain someone we know," commented Hakkai.

"Tch, nah. Monkey boy is more ape-stupidity than child-innocence," retorted the red haired half-breed through a toothy grin.

"I am not stupid, kappa!" Ah, he really knew how to rile up the younger one. Though, a morning conversation wouldn't be complete without a squabble between them.

"My, my. Ya'll sure are late risers, if I do say so myself," a western accent flowed through their ears.

The Sanzo group didn't pay any attention to where or who it came from. Though, three sets of young eyes glanced up to see a man taking a seat at a table right next to the four others. He seemed in high spirits as his smile remained in tact, despite the rather thick tension in the air that surrounded those he was addressing. With sparkles in his deep sapphire eyes, the man lifted off his cowboy hat and combed a gloved hand through light blue hair. Right beside him, standing, was a rather large and tan man that bulged with muscles. Yellow eyes could've rivaled Rema's, though his were more stoic filled. With dark dreads under a bandana, he stood by motionless.

"Is that an Indian?" Shadow asked, not minding his manners at all.

"Don' know. But, that cowboy guy is from the West, so I'm guessing the big guy might be, too…" Replied Rema.

"How do ya know he's from the West?"

"Oh c'mon! Lookit him! The cowboy hat, the accent, the Indian-looking body guard. It's so obvious."

"His voice reminds me of the people that lived in that town we visited for about a month. Remember? The one where everyone lived on farms and people had the same accent as this guy," Kayko added on.

"Oh yea!" The boy brightened at the sudden happy memory, "We were in the West, too!"

Having picked up that bit of the conversation, Hakkai placed down his cup and joined in, "You came here from the West continent?"

"Hmm? Oh, yea, we did," answered Rema. "We got bored and decided to go on a trip."

A low whistle sound came from Gojyo, "Wow, all by yourselves?"

"….Not really…" The dirty blonde replied vaguely, "Shit happened and we lost two people."

"Oh my. I'm sorry to hear," Hakkai's tone softly stated, brows furrowed in a concerned fashion.

"Nah, don't be." Rema waved a hand as if dismissing a fly from her face. "We're actually looking for one of them."

"Rea'y?" Asked Goku with a mouth full of food. Swallowing, "Who are ya lookin' for?"

The answered was given quite hesitantly, doubtful looks sweeping quickly over the three young faces before determination replaced it.

"Well, we're looking for our younges. Her name's Angel," Kayko turned completely in her chair to face them. "She's 'bout 13 years old. Blue eyes and blonde hair."

"That young? Oh dear." A look of concern swept over the youkai's face.

"Eh, I'm sure she's fine. She's a tough one, probably already in a shelter stuffing herself with sweets," confidently suggested Rema.

"You really think she's safe?" Goku asked. Thirteen sounded young for a girl to be wandering around on her own.

"Yea, but right now I'm kinda wonderin' if we're safe…" The brunette gave a lop sided grin as the tension around them grew even more hostile.

"Hey, what's with blondie and the cowboy?" Asked Shadow, all their eyes warily watching the scene.

Sanzo seemed tensed as he read his newspaper. He had great reason to considering Hazel had turned from his seat to face the priest and chat. Sure, it was a one sided talk, but that just means Sanzo was struggling not to pull out his gun and yell at the bluenette to shut up. A typical morning for the travelers, though interesting to the minds of the younger group.

"Tch, just ignore them. Those two need some alone time together," smirked Gojyo. He loved to tease and annoy the monk, add the bishop and things got better…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

…until he got bullets shot at his head. "Hey! What the hell, Mr. Tight Ass, ya could've killed me!" Barked the red head, nearly able to dodge the three shots.

"Then, it seems I missed, didn't I?" Growled Sanzo, standing up from his seat.

"No need to rough house in a public restaurant, Mr. Sanzo," chided Hazel.

"This isn't any of your business, so shut the hell up."

"Is he always this grumpy in the morning?" Whispered Rema to Hakkai.

"On some accounts," he replied in a nervous chuckle.

Upon hearing this chatter, along with the curses of Gojyo and the constant talking of Hazel, Sanzo growled under his breath and decided to leave the area. "Damnit, why is it I can't have a fucking morning in peace?!" He stomped off towards the door.

**The** next moment seemed to have been predicted, but by only few people. It happened so quickly, yet in slow motion at the same time. As Sanzo went towards the door, youaki decided to show themselves present by busting through the windows and doors. The local townspeople took instant notice and made their way to escape into the safety of their homes. Some grabbing their children and hiding to the nearest shelter, others not able to get away.

"Well now, I've been wondering where these boyos've been," commented the half breed as he casually stood. It had been awhile since the last encounter with Gyokumen's henchmen and the Sanzo gang was feeling a bit anxious for an exercise.

"Yea. And it seems like there 're a bunch of them!" Chirped Goku, ready for an after breakfast fight.

"Ah, and here we worry for nothing." Hakkai turned towards the three who sat idly by. "If you would excuse us for bit and please go seek safety from the fight," suggested the mother hen of group, standing as well and following his comrades for a morning routine.

"Are they gonna fight those youkai?" Shadow asked as they moved away.

"I'm guessing so. I mean, look! I think Hakkai just socked a guy in the face," observed Rema. They took refuge behind an under turned table at the far end of the place. "Ouch."

"Holy crap, that guy got cut in half!" Kayko exclaimed.

"Ten points for Gojyo!" Shad excitingly proclaimed.

"Bullet to the forehead! Fifteen for Sanzo!"

"Oh! Double bullet shot to two foreheads! Thirty points for Indian!"

"Thirty?! That's bullshit!"

"Kayko! Shad! Shut up!" The flaxen eyed brunette scolded. They were suppose to be 'secretly' hiding, though with their loud shouts it failed completely. Still, with their lives on the sidelines of danger, it didn't stop them from having their fun. "Jeez, I'd rather not get involved with all this slaughter stu-Oh shnap! Kick flip! Points for Goku!"

They continued to watch the battle until it was moved outside. The Sanzo gang and Bishop Hazel party were lowering the number of attackers down significantly in the streets. Some of the people were already into shelters while others failed to work their way to safety during the panic. It was easily noticeable that this was the first time that the town has gotten under attack by youkai. Perhaps it was their ignorance or lack of preparation that made many people fall under the blades of the foul beasts.

"Hey, Rema, do ya think we should help them?" Red eyes carefully watched the chaos happening outside.

"Umm…Hmm…Weeeell…" The shrieks of people and the constant cries of babies entered her ears. With a sigh, "Sure." Stepping from behind the table, the three teenagers strolled outside. Clouds rolling over head as blood was shed on the ground, tension was felt deeply. Though, that didn't seem to faze any one of those who were use to it. "Last one with the most wins." Stated Rema. And with a start, the three were off.

Goku had hit an attacker away, causing two more to fall back under their comrades weight. While the young monkey king was, for a brief moment, distracted by the little win, he left himself open from behind. The full grown youkai who raised their blade for a kill was instantly slit in half at his waist. The crescent blade of Gojyo's returning back to its staff to be ready to use again. A couple feet away was Hakkai who had just disintegrated a couple of enemies himself. Though, the human-to-youkai was more worried about helping the people who were under attack and healing them than anything. Having sensed this, Sanzo nodded to the healer. The monk continued to shoot the henchman down as Hakkai worked to move some people indoors. Also agreeing to this course of action, Hazel joined the brunette in the helping. The bishop having Gat cover them by shooting all youkai that neared. It was a battle plan they all got used to when this type of situation arrived at their feet.

"Ten people are safe, ten points for me," smirked Shadow as he passed Kayko who was busy handling a wounded person.

"Yea, yea. Keep laughing, smart ass." She mumbled under her breath, finally able to secure the man.

"You're too slow!" Came the mocking sing-song voice of Rema. She was currently carrying two children on her shoulders before she placed them cautiously into a building at the far end of the road.

A low growl came from the dirty blonde's throat, "I'll show you!" Huffing, Kayko turned and kicked a man's backside into the way of Gojyo's blade.

"Thanks," he called, returning back to the fight that was nearly over.

A satisfied smirk played her lips as she caught the other two walking by. "Losers."

* * *

END! I decided to go and add another new chapter. Wondering where those goons were? Here they are! I don't know if I have everything there for when they fight, like the names of the weapons, but at the moment I forgot. .-.

FIX LATER?! CHAPTER SIX?! Find out!


	6. Clean Up Duty: He's Creepy

NEW CHAPTER?! UNBELIEVABLE! Sorry it took so long. : But fear not my few readers, it continues.

Here's a catch up for you late cats. Sanzo gang and Hazel crew meet 4 wild teens. Chaos ensures when Goku befriends them when they play. Sanzo gets a new lighter. Hazel is as creepy as ever. Gojyo and Gat need more camera time. And Hakkai just can't control his need to be a mother hen. Now they fight those youkai goons right when they're eating breakfast! Though it seems these teenagers can't stay outta trouble either. What will happen to them?! OH THE SUSPENSE!

poisonliz: thank you for the review. I will continue this. :

Disclaimer I ignored for awhile: Saiyuki boys do not belong to me. Only the OC's. But if they did...ooohh if they did...

* * *

  


**Whether** for a game or to save lives, the townspeople were safely away from the streets when the last youkai was down. Even though an unlucky few didn't make it, Hazel Grosse was there to fix that. Extracting every youkai soul there, he revived the dead humans as well as an armless Gat, keeping the rest tucked in his pendant.

"Well now," said Hakkai, finishing up with the last of those who were hurt. "It seems it was only a matter of time before this town would be attacked. Unfortunately, it seems this was due to our presence."

"That just means we leave sooner." Stated Sanzo, not missing a beat for the chance of leaving.

Hazel quickly agreed, "I believe you're right, Mist-"

Though, the blonde wouldn't have anyone following them. "Without any more pests bother me."

"Seems like those goons did a bit of damage," Gojyo couldn't help but notice the broken windows, roofs, and other structures.

"Not our problem." Sanzo confirmed.

Goku got excited for a moment at the thought of a reward, "Maybe they'll-"

"No. You just ate."

"Ah, it seems like he's made up his mind." Hakkai gave a slight chuckle to the amusing scene of their grumpy priest fighting off annoyances. The injured and dead had been taken care of and there was nothing left to do but clean up. That included damages and dead youkai bodies.

"Beat and run, eh? You guys sure know how to work the fighting field." The brunette teenager had walked up.

"Oh." Hakkai realized something as he saw the three youths coming forth, "Thank you for helping out." He extended a hand in a polite manner towards Kayko, who had just dusted herself off of blood. "Although, you really didn't have to put yourselves in danger."

Complying with the gesture, Kayko retorted the comment. "Your way of dealing with this has no right to criticize our method." The youths denied any authority that tried to keep them in line or out of danger.

"For twerps, you did alright for yourselves." Gojyo complimented them, but more to the rescuing they did rather than the fighting they didn't do.

"Pfft. We just didn't wanna strain ourselves since we're gonna help with clean up," Shadow joined, stating their doing as to not seem weak or just to be able to show off.

"How admirable of you," Sanzo dully said, not at all interested in helping but not able to suppress the small curious bother as to why they would.

"Really? But there're so many bodies! Like, hundreds!" Exclaimed Goku upon hearing this.

"'Bout hundred, give or take." Rema nonchalantly estimated.

"Including the ones that disintegrated from the Unholy one's holy gun?" Asked Gojyo, putting in the 'title' just for the hell of it. The priest just silently bored a glare to him.

"No…?" Rema answered, a confused look on her face. She hadn't quite acknowledged their weapons during the fight.

"Well, that just means less bodies to take care of." Shadow said, relieved that the load was less than expected.

"That's mighty kind of you young'uns to help out the village folk here," Hazel complimented, tipping back his blue hat to show his thankful smile. "I do feel awfully guilty for just makin' a mess then bookin'. Would you three mind havin' an extra helping hand?" His smile didn't quite look as angelic as it should have, either. That quickly changed, though with the extra comment, "Besides, these people wish to share their gratefulness for some of their revivals and I can't just turn 'em down."

The three glanced at each other, silently communicating whether or not to agree. In the end though, there was no real way of rejecting Hazel's offer. He was welcome to this town as much as them, it really up to the people to decide. And they already did by the sound of their grateful presents. So shrugging, the three just let him do what he wanted as they went to take care of the bodies further down the street.

"Good, that's settled, now lets go." Sanzo commanded, heading towards the Jeep that just pulled up. "Now we won't have any stalkers."

"Oh my, yes. That was very kind and unexpected of Mister Hazel to help them, although considering he was granted a thank you gift does explain it all." The malicious comment was made by Hakkai, who wore a pleasant smile upon his face. Two completely different things no one was surprised to see come from the human-to-youkai.

Standing where he was, watching the Sanzo gang walk away, Hazel gave a little huff to the insult. "Your hidden cruelty always seems to catch me off guard, Mr. Spectacles. Though, I really shouldn't be surprised at what you truly are." A statement that held more than what was shown made sense to all of them. Hazel Grosse was now insulting their youkai blood.

The faintest, almost undetectable except for those who know him, of twitches came across the brunettes clenched hands. His lips were in a tight smile that seemed even more forced than usual and his green eyes couldn't hold back the deadly glint they had so they remained shut. Both Goku and Gojyo took a step back, knowing how cruel their friend could get when in a bad mood.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you could mean." Hakkai turned away from the cowboy, but said one last statement that sounded more like a threat than anything else. "It would also be kind of you to stay out of our three young friends' ways. You do have a tendency to be unwelcomed. Now then, shall we go?" The brunette sat in the driver's seat, gripping onto the steering wheel just a bit too tightly.

"Whatever." Sighed the blonde, taking out a smoke as he sat beside him.

"Hakkai's scary when he gets like that," whispered Goku shakingly.

"Too bad for us we gotta deal with it now," replied the red head as they both sat in the back of the Jeep as it took off down the road.

"Hazel, do you-"

"I know, Gat. But these young'uns need to have an eye kept on 'em." Adjusting his hat, the blue eyed man turned and headed towards the direction of the three teenagers. "Besides, we'll catch up to Mister Sanzo soon."

* * *

**"I** really don't like that guy. He's already makin' my skin crawl like a virus just infested me and is spreading in my blood." The morbid comment was said in a whisper between the three. They were currently dragging bloody corpses with the help of some townspeople who regained their senses.

"Thanks for that image, Rema. Really." Sarcasm didn't help the fact that Rema's description made Kayko shudder.

"But it's true! I mean, his gaze, his smile, power, accent, dress, hat! Everything about him is just so…" Her sentence paused briefing to find the right adjective.

"Creepy?" Suggested Shadow.

"Yea, that's it! He's creepy. And in the stalker, 'I'm gonna kill you when your back is turned' kinda way."

An exaggerated sigh escaped Kayko. "Really now, you're just paranoid. He seems like a very nice cowboy. I mean," green eyes traveled with a glance at the blue clad man a few meters away, "I'd totally go for him if he wasn't into that priest guy."

An awkward silence tensed between them as Rema and Shadow paused in their movement to let Kayko's statement sink in. Within a moment an instantaneous shiver went down both their spines at the image of the bishop and priest being together. Or maybe it was an image of the bishop arm in arm with anyone.

"That was utterly disturbing." Rema flatly said.

"Oh, you're one to speak! Besides, you seemed to think he was friendly!"

"You really didn't catch me lying? Oh wow! My own kin doesn't know me well enough to catch my lies!" A gloved hand was placed over her heart with a look of shock and insult causing her bottom lip to pout.

"Shut up and keep moving." Kayko shook her head and rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatic, but obviously fake, response.

"Oh my, that's some strength ya got there, young boy. Though, should you really be strainin' that arm of yours in its condition?" Hazel's voiced words caused the two to look at Shadow.

He was presently carrying three full grown youaki on his shoulder. His right arm was wrapped in bandages, wrist to just below the shoulder. Perhaps a few wounds were there, but no trace amounts of blood were shown except from those of the dead bleeding demons. They looked to have been double his size, though the weight didn't effect Shadow at all.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, thanks. Yea, I work out a lot. Heh. But uh, no, I'm not hurt. I, uh, just think it looks cool. Heh." A nervous chuckle forced its way from Shad's throat. He quickly turned and followed a man, hoping to get away from Hazel, to place the bodies away in a hole to be burned later.

Turning her gaze back to Rema, Kayko saw the expression that just screamed 'I told you so'. Sighing it off, she rolled her eyes and continued her work. Honestly, the dirty blonde just thought they were being paranoid. Of course, with their current situation she guessed she could cut them some slack. Now, Kayko wasn't oblivious to that fact that Hazel Grosse was a suspicious character, but she wouldn't go so far as to say that he posed a threat to them. He didn't really have a reason to attack them, or send his body guard to. If they just played it safe and acted friendly she was sure they would be in the clear.

Noticing a tingle going through her, Kayko glances up. A smile was plastered on the cowboy's face as he looked her way. Nervously waving a hello and smiling back, the green plated girl followed Rema with another dead body.

Yep, they would be in the clear…so long as none of them went mad first.

* * *

BOY HOWDY IS THAT HAZEL A CREEPER. What will he do next?! Find out next time! R&R Please


End file.
